Nothing Short of Love
by orfaux
Summary: Always inspired. A steamy, sweet look at Castle and Beckett's first night together.


Always _inspired. A steamy, sweet look at Castle and Beckett's first night together. Somewhat experimental. Definitely, definitely M. Detailed account. When your muse comes a-knocking, it sometimes takes you in unexpected places. Wow, that works on multiple levels I suppose. My first published M story. Without further ado..._

_**Nothing Short of Love**_

* * *

Her intentions hadn't been for this to happen so immediately. She thought there would be talking, confessions, fighting, and hopefully eventual forgiveness. Not that she's complaining. When her back hits the wall and he takes her mouth hard, hand on her neck, leg almost immediately wedged between hers, something is ignited between them that words just will not extinguish.

Her hands and mouth and body immediately engage as he takes her, claims her, engulfs her. As he laves the delicate skin on her neck with warm and greedy lips and tongue, humming his pleasure into her skin, a wave of warmth washes down her body. The electricity of his affection primally moves into her arms and getting him undressed as fast as possible becomes a top priority. Almost instantly it's like neither of them can get close enough, quick enough.

Her hands slipping between them, nimble fingers finding his buttons and undoing them in a race for more. Anxious fingers showing incredible skill of multitasking, pleasure overwhelming her as he leaves warm, wet trails along her jaw, neck, collar. It's tortuous, wanting to be so many places at one time. Alternating between drowning in the bliss of his affection and trying to keep her head in the game enough to keep moving.

The wall and his thigh hold her up. Her hands stumble on their path to nakedness as his ministrations return to her mouth.

His small groan vibrates the inside of her mouth pleasantly and far too quickly as he trails back to the underside of her chin, teeth grazing with open-mouthed kisses. Sensation overload when he quickly returns to her mouth.

His hands trail up her silhouette, regretfully moving past each inch of her body with speed, destination in mind. His mouth leaves hers with deep breaths that turn her stomach in the most wonderful of ways. He's panting as he opens her shirt, drawn by a different urge that puts a weight in her stomach. Maybe it's the lust, but she's overcome with powerful fearlessness as she takes his hand to the scarred, damaged skin between her breasts that draws his attention.

His eyes back on hers, she doesn't blink or look away as he catalogs every inch of her face. An adoration coating his features that she's seen glimpses of in rare moments of intensity between the two of them. It's never been quite like this. Never quite so heavy with disbelief and awe that's enough to nudge her forward, nose brushing nose, encouraging his next move patiently.

He leans in much softer now, taking her mouth with a gentleness that causes her head to swim and emotions to flare in her chest. Two fingers rise to touch his chin. To steady her, him, them, as the heat builds slow between them.

The slow worshipping of her mouth leaves her knees shaky and she sighs as she rocks slowly against his thigh.

He pulls back, dark eyes and awe in every crease of his face; chest heaving through the gap of his half-buttoned shirt.

It's arousal and joy on his face that she mirrors. Hands find each other tightly, clasping blindly below them. Breaths mingling and eyes dancing. She leads, his face following hers as if magnetized. Her teeth grab her lip as the pulsating arousal pushes its way through her body. Squeezing his hand tighter, words that she has said tonight have never been truer than they are in this moment.

She wants him.

She's become nothing but a pursuer of pleasure, leaving embarrassment and shyness and a pile of excuses in her wake. As they move, his body finds hers instantly, mouth on mouth, hip to hip, and suddenly, there's no more time to waste. Glimpses of smiles and laughter and joy at the awkward dance they attempt, bodies refusing to part as they stumble towards their destination, kicking off their shoes.

His hands fall to her hips, pulling her into him. Warm and wet, his mouth opens over hers with erotic intentions that she feels in the lowest part of her stomach. She feels a dampness graze her inner thigh that can't be attributed to the rain she has escaped from. A testament to just how far she's already gone. Pressing into him hard as his tongue strokes the inside of her mouth, messy and with a desire that floods her. She feels the coils in her body tightening with every motion he makes.

Her hips are in a tireless search for more friction, pushing herself up to her toes as his arousal knocks gently against her stomach. Suddenly she feels his body retreat and his mouth slows, breathing heavy, forehead resting on hers.

He leans back slightly, enough for his eyes to roam her face. His hands still on her sides, thumbs brushing gently. It's the moment of no return and he must be checking her for doubts. There are many things she is unsure about right now but him, this, them: it's the one thing that feels right.

Her hands find his belt loops and she pulls him into her roughly. His lower half deliciously against her once more, stumbling against him at the momentum of his body. Leaning her weight against him, reestablishing balance, her mouth in the process of forming a grin when it takes his again.

His hand quickly finds the back of her thigh as she moves to wrap her leg around his. Hand grasping her tightly, he lifts it higher on him. The new position presses him into the heart of her inner thigh and her mind goes a little fuzzy, mouth dropping open against him. Soft sounds into his mouth.

She pushes her hips against him and he bites her bottom lip in response, his other hand joining the first in encouraging the movement. His lips take a familiar journey across her jaw.

At her ear he pants, "Kate," and his voice like this is nearly enough to undo her.

Her mouth dumb and heavy, she can't seem to form the words to tell him just how amazing he feels. She bites at his collarbone, heady and helpless as he again lifts her higher and pushes against her desperately. Finding the necessity of walking difficult, he regretfully lowers her leg as they struggle for balance in continuing their journey. Her mouth slides lower down his chest as they move, leaving a glistening trail of awe-struck kisses in its wake.

He holds tightly onto her as he leads her movements through the doorway into his room. Mouth finding hers as one hand rises, fingers on her jaw opening her wider to him.

The hand on her ass in a firm grasp as he rotates against her pleading body. Her mouth falls open at the movement and her hands jump into action reaching between them and undoing the button on his pants. He traps it there and she whimpers against his mouth. Whimpers again when he swallows it, pushing against her wedged hand and unapologetically squeezing her tighter to him.

Her hand weaves into the front of his pants, palm against him intimately, stuck between the fabrics on his body, seeking him, squeezing, fingertips trailing over the outline of him.

It's almost a sob that comes out of his throat, deep and desperate and so damn hot her lips fall to his chin as her back arches her even closer. His hands move up to her chest, over her heart and down the middle of her to finish the buttons on her shirt.

She pulls her hand out and down the front of him, knuckles grazing against him as she quickly lowers his zipper and pushes his pants to a pool around his ankles.

Her teeth graze his cheek as they simultaneously work on the barriers between them. Her hands grasp at the tails of his opened shirt. Head tilted allowing him more access to her neck as he makes quick work of the buttons on her shirt. She sways, the hold on his shirt steadying her.

She feels the strings of her sanity unraveling quicker than she's used to as his warm hands span her newly revealed ribs and torso, thumbs brushing the underside of her breasts.

Her mouth lands on his collarbone in an embarrassingly sloppy kiss that's more of a slack jawed landing for a head she's unable to hold up any longer. One hand moving behind her back and deftly undoing her bra, shedding her of both garments with a quickness that she may think back on later and be impressed by. For now, it's a deep appreciation as his hands rise to the newly revealed skin.

All too quickly, he takes them down to her own pants, flicking them open as he searches out her mouth once more. He grabs her bottom lip with a grunt as he coaxes the wet pants down her legs.

When she steps out of them, kicking them from her feet, she feels his bed behind her as he effortlessly moves them both onto it without losing the friction between them. Hands desperately pushing at the comforter below them, skewing it in an attempt to blindly reach the top. Her head falling to the pillow below and he shrugs his shirt off and wastes no time in leaning down and placing open-mouthed kisses along her chest. Teeth grazing at her nipple. Eyes raising to meet hers. Hungry and awed, and she's so damn turned on that she can't think beyond this moment right now.

Her hands explore his broad muscular shoulders, nails grazing leaving goosebumps in their wake. His mouth taking no breaks from the thorough worshipping at her chest. His warmth coating her as he moves down her stomach.

His hand reaches between them, floating across the last fabric that covers her. She brings her knees up with a whimper and he applies pressure through the material. Her knees close around his ribs, squeezing in desperation.

His head lowers blowing hotly against the material. Tongue lapping at her teasingly.

"Castle," she pleads, thoroughly tortured.

One last open-mouth kiss, eyes meeting hers hotly, and he rises to his knees, hands on either side of the garment, pulling them reverently down her legs.

Her cheeks flare pink at the new exposure. He meets her eyes and then his mouth lands hotly directly on her, tongue and lips taking turns on her.

Her hands grasp his ears tightly, but he's not disturbed. Fingers trailing up her leg landing below his mouth joining the exploration. Gasping at the welcome intrusion, her tight grasp only intensifies. She feels the skin underneath her nails and quickly soothes it with gentle fingers. A thankful mouth causes her breath to catch and she reaches to grab the bed beside her instead.

The noises are salacious; pornographic. His mouth mixing with the liquid her body is furiously pumping in preparation is loud enough to reach her ears. She's never felt so thoroughly devoured before. Deep, open mouth kisses. Gentle yet demanding. Pressure then softness. His fingers curl up and the words that land on her tongue are almost foreign to her. Explicit and rounded with pleading. One word slides through on a rough exhale. "Fuck."

His laugh temporarily distracts him and she squeezes her legs against his head in irritation. Pulls the sheets in her fists closer to her body. She's so close. His mouth returns to her quickly and she lifts her hips off the bed in a ruthless attempt at more pressure.

The free hand grasping her thigh slides up, resting firmly on her lower stomach holding her in place as she jerks her head to the side, other motions thwarted by his brace. He gives her the pressure she needs and her breath catches because damn, he's merciless.

The thought is forced out in a gasp. "Jesus, Castle."

This time he doesn't let up and coherent thoughts flee from her. Her back arches and her head digs furiously into the pillow behind her. At the intensity of her release, she pounds a fist at the bed, gasping. Her muscles clench wildly against his fingers and he leaves her breathless. His mouth rides it out with her gently bringing her down. She feels a smile against her and overcome with too many thoughts to voice, her hands reach for him blindly. As he postions himself to return to her, she feels his tongue leaving parting glances against her sensitive flesh.

She grabs gently back at his ears, urging him higher. He slides up her body easily, the hard length of him dragging up her thigh and he can't help himself, pushing against her as their mouths meet messily. Her hands immediately start tugging at the waistband of his tight, black boxer briefs. His well worked mouth trails lazily over her cheek, and he presses his forehead to the pillow beside her, arching his body once more into her sensitized middle.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

She can hear the smile in his voice, sexy and sincere and so damn in awe. It's too much, the words and the man behind them. Curls at her stomach and leaves her throbbing. "Oh, god," she groans as she slides her fingers into the waistband of his briefs. "Off."

It's instructions he doesn't waste time in following. When he's bare above her, her hands immediately find him, stroking firmly watching as his eyes close and teeth clench in a desperate attempt at control.

She teases him against her, aftershocks still rolling through her as she runs him along her middle. His hands make their way between her and the bed below, grabbing her ass when his tongue finds her mouth. He tilts her body and her thighs fall wider onto the bed. Hypnotized by the familiar rhythm of his tongue and the pulsing where he lays so close, her hands slide up and clench at his hips. He grinds his body into hers, the base of him teasing at her entrance. Him sliding up between their bodies. A whine crawls up her throat, frustrated at the utter lack of penetration. She may not have given him enough credit for the insane amount of patience he possesses.

Done with the teasing, her hands reach back down and direct him where she wants him and his mouth rests, foreheads meet, his eyes finding hers. She's lost the ability to control her facial expressions, eyelids heavy with desire, and she forces them open, not wanting to break the connection from his dark, smiling eyes.

"Castle," she begs on a heavy breath.

His hands massage the back of her as he slowly, finally, starts pushing inside of her. Her eyes close at the movement and teeth find her lip at the sensation of her body opening to him. The sound he makes, nothing short of a moan, causes her to pull at his hips and push off the bed urging more greedily. He complies and sinks into her completely, matching gasps and rough, pitchy inhales. His mouth mindlessly, briefly kisses across her face.

"Jesus," he pants.

She brings her knees up, needing more. Wanting more. Feels skin on skin as he drops even further. Her jaw drops at the new friction and her muscles tighten around him.

He narrows his eyes in concentration. "You gotta not do that now."

She nips at his chin, pleading. "Can't, help it," she manages. A deep hum at the back of her throat as he rotates his body against hers.

He finds his leverage and slowly pulls halfway out, pushing back in quickly. Her hands quickly find his hips. Her mouth searches for his. Their mouths graze each others – tongues, teeth, lips - in a messy dance as he slowly picks up his rhythm.

His movements start bordering on choppy and breaths desperate. He sinks all the way back in. Resting, composing, mouth taking hers deep, rotating his hips. She growls as he pulls out enough to bring himself to his knees between her. His hands travel to her hips, lifting her higher, pulling her closer again. Her hands finding his arms as he moves quicker. Pulls all the way out, eyes falling down watching as he easily finds entrance again.

His thumb reaches out across the center of her, finding her middle, watching as her eyes slam shut and jaw clenches. Speeds his movements, watching her heave below him.

He takes her all the way and on a gasp, she reaches her peak, her muscles attempting to slow his movement, grasping at him, delicious friction between them. Pulling her closer, jerky thrusts, he clenches his jaw and moves back down to her body, forehead on her shoulder, tongue blindly seeking her rising breasts on each heavy exhale.

As her breathing slows, he moves with purpose, her body below, clenching involuntarily. He raises his head and finds her eyes watching him. His desperate movement continues as he makes towards her mouth, her hands finding his cheeks directing him to her.

He growls deep in his throat, into her mouth, pulling her tight against him. Her own hands trailing down his back, pulling his hips closer, encouraging him as he sinks to her hilt and finally his own release on a heavy breath in her mouth.

Her tongue coaxes him down as his body moves once, twice more in relief. Ripples of pleasure dancing across his face as he breaks from her mouth gasping for breath, arms collapsing, forehead finding the pillow beside her head.

She lifts her knees, cradling his body. His head rises, breaths still heavy, a smile pulled wide across his face. Leans down, kissing her eyebrows, nose, cheek, grinning mouth.

"That was,"

She cuts him off. "Incredible."

Giddiness reaches his eyes. "We definitely have to do that again."

She lifts her head finding his mouth quickly. Relaxes as her body slowly eases its grasp on him. Pulling at his lip. "Definitely."

With a grin, he rolls them face to face to their sides, her body following easily. Small sighs at the new positioning, each relaxing farther into the bed. Silence between them, eyes locked, smiles on their faces. She blushes and laughs turning her head into the pillow.

"Too late to be shy now, Beckett." He smirks, hand brushing her hair behind her ear.

She grins, meeting his eyes once more. "Just happy. Really, really happy."

He shakes his head in awe. "I'm so very unbelievably happy."

She sighs, content, nodding her agreement. "So very happy and so very exhausted."

His smile doesn't fade but his eyelids droop at the mere suggestion of rest. "Ditto."

She curls under his chin. Places a kiss to his chest. "We'll talk in the morning, yeah?"

He's fading quickly, eyes falling shut, pulling her closer. "I can deal with that." Places one last kiss to her head.

Feeling his breathing even out, her body yearns to follow suit as she closes her eyes. It's been a wonderful end to a terrible day. An overwhelming sense of peace surrounds her as she curls ever closer to him. If she wasn't sure before, she knows it now. This, right here, wrapped tightly around her body and heart, is absolutely, without a doubt, nothing short of love.


End file.
